


(Demons Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes

by sinnamontoastie



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Demon Veronica AU, F/F, Masturbation, Mild D/s, One Shot, PWP, Possession, Smut, Technically lol, gay heathers, idk its just kinky demon shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamontoastie/pseuds/sinnamontoastie
Summary: Lunchtime poll: if you get ‘yourself’ off while possessed is it masturbation or sex?Demon AU- Forced to stick around at a party with Heather, Veronica finds something (...or someone?) entertaining to do.





	(Demons Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Demon Veronica AU originally from thewishingdragon's fic Damned (which is good and I get excited when you update!)
> 
> Headcanons pretty much the same as ChandlersDemon's (who also has great stuff!)  
> Veronica is taller (much), brunette, and older- Chandler is younger/shorter/blonde.
> 
> That's pretty much it! Enjoy~!

Calling Heather Chandler “the Demon Queen of High School” is a bit of a misnomer.

Veronica admits Heather is a queen, but she’s no demon. Westerburg almost got it right, though. There is a demonic presence at the school, but it was Heather who stared straight into the taller girl’s pure black eyes as she shook Veronica’s hand. 

To Veronica’s chagrin, attending Remington parties were an obnoxious side effect of her contract with Heather. Another night of head-pounding music, unwanted interaction with boozy boys, and playing babysitter for the Heathers. It’s pretty much a given that at least one of them will need to be carried back to the car. At times like this, when Veronica is shotgun in Chandler’s porsche on the way to yet another Remington party, that she wonders if she’d be having a better time in Hell.

The party proceeded as it usually did, but Heather seemed to have taken a few extra shots of bitchy. Veronica would’ve spent the night sticking around with Duke and Mac, but they both took off surprisingly early. The dark haired girl was left to go seek out the only remaining Heather at the party.

When Veronica found Heather, she was on a couch with a college boy flanking either side of her. Veronica almost chuckled at how Heather wasn’t sitting on the couch cushion, but rather on the back of the couch, so she was elevated above the boys like the tiny majesty she wished to be. 

Heather stopped whatever insignificant conversation she was having to meet Veronica’s eyes.

“Oh, you’re here. Get me some more punch.” The blonde immediately turned her attention back to her admirers.

Veronica’s eyes darkened with anger. Her deal was that she’d assist Heather, not be her fucking slave. She was not having it tonight. Veronica was done. With the party, with Heather’s attitude, all of it. 

The taller girl stalked around the couch until she was standing right behind the smaller girl perched on the back.

“We’re leaving, now.” Veronica growled into her ear.

Heather shoved an elbow back to where she estimated the demon was standing. “Get out of my face and get me a drink.”

“No, we’re going home.” 

“Fuck off.”

“Fuck you.”

“Shut up, Sawyer!”

Veronica was fully aware that her eyes were manifesting black, but she knew everyone here was too drunk to notice, or care. A thought flashed through her mind that as long as she didn’t blatantly cause a scene, she could get away with a quite a bit here.

The brunette grabbed the Heather’s chin and forced her to look into her threatening eyes. “Do you really want to stay?” 

“Um, yeah.” the blonde huffed.

“Have it your way,” the demon said too casually, as she released her contractor.

Veronica took a deep breath and carressed the waist of the seated girl. Not a single one of the intoxicated teens noticed Veronica disappear. 

Startled at the intimate contact, Heather felt the need to jump, or yelp, or something, but the touch was paired with a feeling of complete paralysis. 

‘What the fuck?’ she attempted to say, but she could tell the words didn’t come out, but rather they echoed in her head like a thought. What she did hear come out of her mouth felt completely disembodied.

“Aren’t you boys glad she pissed off so I can stay?” Heather’s own voice came as such a shock that she didn’t pay attention to the responses she got. It was the most bizzare feeling, absolute paralysis, yet she was so sensitive to what her body was in contact with? How had she not noticed how tenderly the top of the couch pressed into the back of her thighs, or the infuriating way her fingers were fiddling with the band of her stocking. 

‘What’s going on?’ the blonde tried to scream. This had to be something to do with Veronica. Heather tried to turn around to see what the demon was up to, but her gaze stayed concentrated ahead of her. The typically composed girl had never felt so much internal panic.

“Excuse me, there’s someone I need to talk to.” Heather could feel her mouth form the words but they weren’t hers. 

Veronica could hear all of Heather’s internal ‘what the fuck’s’, ‘oh my god’s’, and one ‘Ronnie I swear if you’re messing with me’, and amusing as it was she didn’t want to leave the girl in the dark. The demon picked her vessel up off the couch and came to rest against a wall in a more vacant part of the room. 

“Oh Heather, you were really asking for this.” Veronica spoke through Heather’s voice.

‘Veronica I don’t know what’s going on but I know it’s you and you need to cut it out!’ the distressed plea rang out in their shared mind.

“You really can’t tell? You’re possessed my dear, if I’m gonna stay at this party I at least want to have some fun here.” Veronica didn’t care if she looked like a crazy bitch, talking to herself as she leant against the wall. It wasn’t her body anyways. 

‘Fine Ronnie, we can leave, please just let me go!’ the lack of voice, lack of control, lack of everything was already getting to Heather. 

“Knock off the begging, I’m only doing what you wanted. Let’s enjoy... ourself?” The demon quipped. Heather could feel and hear her own laughing but nothing about this was funny to her.

Veronica was having more fun than she thought she would. She’d gladly walk a mile in Heather Chandler’s shoes, although the heels were more painful than expected (Veronica noted Heather’s high pain tolerance for future useful information). Even a walk to the drinks table had people turning heads to the queen bee. One particularly drunk boy decided to cop a brazen ass feel, to which Veronica had Heather grab the boy by his shirt collar as she blinked her demonic black eyes menacingly. 

‘Possessing and still possessive,’ Heather tutted internally.

Veronica stopped in front of a table with a spread of drinks; Heather viewed them by proxy. She’d spent enough time with her contractor to know what she did and didn’t like. The demon eyed up the selection of cheap drinks, noting several colorful bottles of Mad Dog. She decided to try an experiment.

‘You are not going to have me drink the blue one.’ the inner voice sounded surprisingly demanding. Heather felt her lips curve into a smile as she poured herself a cup of blue raspberry MD. 

“Drink up, bitch.” Veronica said, drawing the plastic cup to the lips of her puppet. Taking a big gulp, the demon’s prediction was confirmed; both of them were gagging at the flavor. 

Aside from the wretched taste, Heather was transfixed on the sensation she felt from drinking. It was as if being confined to her body heightened her senses? She wasn’t quite sure but she couldn't deny that the feeling was strangely appealing. 

“You really do hate that stuff.” Heather mouthed as she looked at the cup before shrugging, and carrying it off with her to find somewhere to sit. Veronica was amused with how small she felt in her vessel, even with heels on she was overwhelmed by the other partygoers. Maybe Heather used her bitchiness as compensation? Regardless, Veronica took advantage of her tiny body and decided to perch on the arm of a couch, facing away from the two seated face-suckers. 

‘Alright I’ll be nicer to you in the future, can we go?” Veronica heard her ‘conscience’ whine. 

“Poor Heather, are we tired already? I guess we can head off.” The demon knew Heather kept her phone tucked into the spandex she wore under her skirt. 

If Heather could, she would’ve gasped as she felt her own fingers brush her skirt up and reach into her waistband. After pulling out her phone, her possessor didn’t bother to fix her skirt back, but rather traced slow circles on her upper thigh with her left hand. 

“Woah, touch ID!” Veronica said with genuine surprise. Her thumb unlocked the phone as if it was really hers, which it kind of was, but wasn’t. She tapped out text to the group chat asking for pickup.

Although Heather was pleased that the demon was actually doing something nice, she was too transfixed on how her hand was teasing her thigh. She didn’t want to say anything, she was sure Veronica was doing it on purpose and she couldn’t let her win.

“Don’t you want to thank me?” Heather heard herself say. Veronica didn’t get an immediate response.

‘Yeah thanks… okay Ronnie stop you know I can really feel that.’

“Mhmm can you?” 

If Heather had control of her body, she’d be squirming. Veronica was now having her puppet rake her nails up the side of her thigh.

‘Yeah knock it off, just get out of my body and let me go home.’

Heather was relieved to feel the teasing stop, and she instead stood up to walk to the door. Or at least what she hoped was the door.

Veronica walked her vessel past the door, ignored the inner ‘where the fuck are you going’ and instead stepped into a small, empty guest room. She closed and locked the door behind herself.

‘What are you doing in here?’ Chandler’s voice questioned. 

“We’re gonna rest until Heather texts us that she’s here,” Veronica explained as she made her body comfortable on the bed. She sat up with her back propped against a few plush pillows. One arm rested at her side and the other was draped over her chest.

‘If we’re both ready to go why don’t you just give me my body back!?’

“You could be enjoying this if you stopped fighting me.”

Surprisingly, Veronica felt the frenzied energy inside her settle. 

“Good girl, now I’m sure you’ve noticed that you can feel a lot in there,” the demon paused to run Heather’s hand from her collar bone down the length of her slender body. 

Heather didn’t want to give her possessor any satisfaction, but her body shivered as a result of Veronica’s teasing. It was obvious both of them could feel it. Stupid bodily reactions.

“Well, that answered the question.” Veronica was amused. What other things could she get her vessel to react to? She untied Heather’s halter red top and pulled the fabric down to expose her perky breasts. If Veronica were touching Heather as herself, the blonde’s body would feel so much smaller compared to her own. But in this situation, Veronica’s hands cupped ‘her’ breasts proportionately. She smirked at how quickly it took to feel hardened nipples. Veronica pinched them tightly.

Heather went from defiantly refusing to speak to actually being unable to form a coherent communication. She wondered if the demon knew how hard she was trying.

The girl in control could easily read that her puppet was receptive. Heather was buzzing with either pain or pleasure. Veronica hoped both, but she needed to hear a response before she took her plans further. Sure, she was a demon, but she still tried to be respectful.

Veronica inched her fingers just under the waistband of Heather’s skirt, and then paused.

Only a few seconds passed before Veronica heard a very peeved ‘what are you waiting for!?’

“You needy slut,” the demon purred as she began to gently rub Heather’s slit over her panties.  
Confined to the sensation, Heather was losing herself over her inability to move, not even to wiggle just a bit to add more friction. What was worse is that even if she could communicate her agony there’s no way in hell Veronica would do anything about it. Heather was at complete mercy to the demon.

What Veronica didn’t expect, was to feel the involuntary reactions to her touch. As she continued to trace tantalizing circles, ‘her’ back began to arch up and ‘her’ hips twitched forward. Her body swirled with pleasure and feverish energy.

After what felt like eons of torture to the possessed girl, the demon finally pushed the fabric of her red panties over and slid two fingers into her vessel.

Although she’d never tried it, Heather had thought about bondage and restraint during sex. No rope or gag could ever compare to this. She was completely paralyzed, and unable to vocalize any sound. This buildup of energy, compared to the skillful way Veronica was finger fucking her with her own hand was the most pleasure she’d ever felt. 

To the demon, it felt physically like normal masturbation, but knowing Heather’s agony and feeling her frantic energy made the experience even better.

Palming Heather’s clit, Veronica gave in to her vessel’s bodily instincts and moaned softly in Heather’s voice. She had a fleeting thought about how adorable she sounded, and how she wanted to hear that more in the future.

Veronica added a third finger and Heather could tell she was close. Any more sensation, she thought, would probably kill her. Suddenly, she felt a throbbing pain in her lip. The pain added just enough to send the masochistic body over the edgy.

With a whimper escaping past the bitten lip, Heathers body climaxed, and both girls simultaneously experienced pure bliss. After a few seconds, the internal energy that Veronica felt was so erratic that she lost control of her vessel. Feeling her essence exiting the smaller girl, she quickly materialized her physical form to stand beside the bed.

The demon was amused to see the dazed look on Heather’s face. Overcoming both her orgasm and retaking control of her body must have been a potent combo. Heather turned her head to look at Veronica.

“You…” the blonde could hardly get a word out. Her eyes fluttered closed again.

“What am I, Heather? Are you gonna say the best thing that happened to you?” The dark haired girl teased. 

“Mmmmh… fuck you, Sawyer,” Heather retorted as she took her arms over her head and fully stretched her body. The feeling of regaining her body back was something she’d never experienced before. She almost thought of it as an orgasm from the relief, and she couldn't help smiling from the overall blissful sensation. Recovering her energy, she wiggled her fingers and toes, slowly working to get back feeling and control.

Veronica laughed, “you can have your turn later, sweetheart.” 

The smaller girl shook her head at her friend’s ridiculousness and pushed herself upright. She was hit with a wave of dizziness and started to fall back, but the demon quickly put her arm out to catch her. 

“Easy there, I’ve seen enough possession to know you’re gonna be out of it for a few.” In one quick motion Veronica scooped the girl off the bed and held her bridal style. “Heather should be here soon, let’s go wait outside.”

The blonde didn’t protest. Like Veronica said, the after affects were still making her woozy and she just looked up at the taller girl with a slight smile still on her face.

“So docile, we should do this more often,” the demon mused as she carried her contractor out the front door. The cold air was refreshing to both of them, and Veronica wouldn’t call attention to it, but she felt Heather squeeze her body tighter against her. “You alright? Do you want to stand?”

“I like this.” Heather replied quietly.

The girls stood in silence for a bit, letting the chilly air calm them down.

“Ronnie.” Heather’s voice broke the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for staying.”

Veronica hummed in acknowledgement. She knew Heather well enough to know she wouldn’t want a reply. 

A car approached, the lights momentarily blinded the two, and Heather McNamara waved at them from the window. Seeing Veronica’s predicament, she quickly hopped out of the driver’s seat to open a back door.

Mac looked at Veronica with pity as she buckled the ‘drunk girl’ into the backseat. “Sorry you had to play babysitter.”

“Actually Heather, we’re glad we stayed, both of us had a lot more fun than expected.” Veronica replied. 

Mac made a face as she got in the car, “you hate these parties Veronica, I don’t even want to know what had to happen for you to enjoy yourself so much.” 

“No, you probably don’t,” the demon smirked as she walked around to the passenger’s side.

Once seated, both girls looked back to Chandler, who was now slumped against the window. 

“What’d she get up to?”

“Well for one, she was fueled by a big cup of blue MD-“

“Blue? Damn, she is fucked.”

The pair shared a smile before driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I wasn't kidding about that lunchtime poll!
> 
> Sex or masturbation- what is it when you're possessed?? Let me know what you think!
> 
> (also 100 bonus points if you got the title reference)


End file.
